


Сказка на ночь

by Myrskynraivo (Salmari)



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Myrskynraivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И единственное, чего мне жаль, так это того, что иногда кому-то очень-очень хорошему достается очень-очень плохой конец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка на ночь

— Дядюшка, ну можно мне пойти погулять? Ты только и делаешь, что сидишь на месте, а приключения сами себя не найдут! — протянула Ли Ли и нетерпеливо заерзала на месте.

Чэнь покосился на племянницу и усмехнулся:

— Ах ты маленькая непоседа! Приключений ты всегда успеешь найти, а момент, когда все вокруг спокойно и можно насладиться созерцанием, куда более ценен. — Хмелевар приложился к кружке и, задрав голову, прищурился на солнце. — Так и быть, иди. Но не убегай слишком далеко, слышишь меня, Ли Ли?

Но юная Буйный Портер, лишь услышав положительный ответ, тут же подхватила посох и, довольная, побежала в сторону леса.

В лесу было тихо и прохладно, и девочке это нравилось. Сегодняшний день, как и все предыдущие, выдался жарким, и ей было неприятно чувствовать на своей шерсти горячий ветер. Втайне она завидовала усидчивости своего дяди, которому, кажется, был нипочем и снег, и шторм, но сама она таким качеством не обладала и была вынуждена искать прибежища в чаще. Впрочем, основной причиной того, что Чэнь с утра до вечера торчал на солнце, было вовсе не его стремление созерцать, как он назидательно объяснял племяннице, а то, что в такую погоду пиво начинало бродить гораздо быстрее.

— Странное все же оно, это место, — пробормотала себе под нос Ли Ли, не спеша шагая по вытоптанной кем-то дорожке. — Вот вроде как и лето, и солнце припекает, а листья почти все желтые и подсохшие. И совсем непохоже, что от жары!

Вскоре деревьев стало больше, и солнце почти перестало проникать сквозь их густые кроны. Вокруг царила тишина и веяло свежестью, несмотря на то, что дождя здесь, кажется, никогда и не бывало. Девочка глубоко вдохнула, наслаждаясь пахнущим травой воздухом, и присела на сырой пенек.

— Интересно, здесь есть еще кто-нибудь, кроме нас и этих непонятных воинов? Вот же они чудные. Бегут постоянно куда-то, на оклики не отзываются... И крестьяне такие же! Уткнулись носами в свою скотину и хоть бы головы повернули! — Она достала из-за пояса фляжку и отхлебнула. — Хорошо хоть, что варево мое всегда холодное. Иначе бы я тут точно скоро с ума сошла!

Вот так безо всякого стеснения рассуждая вслух и потягивая содержимое бутылочки Ли Ли просидела какое-то время. Но вскоре варево закончилось, да и разговаривать непонятно с кем ей надоело, и она решила, что надо заняться чем-нибудь еще. Например, продолжить путь вперед.

— Так-то лучше, — кивнула она, пряча фляжку обратно за пояс, и, закинув на плечо посох, слезла с пенька и собралась идти дальше.

Но только собралась, потому что ее внимание привлек странный шелест где-то сбоку.

Признаться честно, ей было страшновато покидать тропинку и идти вглубь, поскольку дорожка здесь была единственным местом, где было мало-мальски светло. Остальной же лес был очень густ и очень темен. Кто знает, какие опасности там таятся? Однако неуемное любопытство, которым Ли Ли отличалась с самого детства, вновь взыграло в ней, и она сделала неуверенный шажок в сторону. А затем еще один, и еще...

И тут откуда-то из полумрака прямо на нее уставились два светящихся синих глаза, обрамленных темными пятнами.

Девочка ойкнула и попятилась назад, но даже неловко оступившись и приземлившись прямо на мягкое место, продолжала всматриваться, зачарованная необычным зрелищем. Некто из кустов же лишь наклонил голову вбок, словно рассматривая ее и изучая. В молчании прошла минута, и Ли Ли, убедившись, что странное создание не собирается ее есть, несмело поинтересовалась:

— Ты пандарен?

"Какой глупый вопрос, однако. Но должна же я проявить вежливость? Вдруг ему не понравится, что я напрямик спрашиваю, кто он такой?" — подумалось ей. Но тут в ее голове непонятно откуда возникла и другая мысль:

"Что такое "пандарен"?"

"Ой, это же не мои мысли!"

Вот тут ей и вправду стало страшно. Еще бы: сначала непонятное чудовище сидит в кустах и сверкает глазищами, а теперь кто-то залез в ее разум! Девочка невольно съежилась, не отрываясь, однако, за наблюдением за существом.

"Я напугал тебя? Прости, я не хотел..."

Этот голос просто брался из ниоткуда в ее голове, но он был приятен и в нем не слышалось ни капли злобы. Зашуршали кусты, и пришелец выбрался из своего укрытия, представ перед Ли Ли в полный рост.

Она с замиранием сердца запрокинула голову, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. Ей не с кем было даже сравнить это создание, потому что она не видела ранее никого подобного ему. Или видела? Высотой он с доброго орка, костяные щитки на лбу, как у дренея, руки, как у воргена, фигура, как у эльфа, ноги, как у... вообще непонятно у кого. И маска эта странная на лице. Выглядит необычно, но... красиво?

Длинные когтистые пальцы потянулись к ней, и девочка, ухватившись за его ладонь, поднялась с земли.

—Ты же совсем еще ребенок! — вдруг расхохотался незнакомец. — Как же ты здесь оказалась, одна-одинешенька?

— Я не знаю, как я сюда попала. И я не одна, а с дядей, — возмущенно пояснила Ли Ли. — А еще я не ребенок! Я уже самостоятельная!

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — вдруг согласился он. — Так что такое "пандарен"?

— Пандарен — это я. И мой дядя. Это народ такой, понимаешь? И да, лучше бы тебе сказать, кто ты такой и зачем сидишь в лесу! — подбоченилась Буйный Портер, подобрав оброненный посох.

— Меня зовут Тассадар, и я принадлежу к расе Перворожденных. А в лесу я затем же, зачем и ты, малышка Ли Ли — я не выношу здешнего палящего солнца...

— Что? Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?! И зачем я хожу в лес...

— Твои мысли тебя выдают.

— Зачем ты копаешься в моей голове? Перестань! И сними с себя эту штуку!

— Какую штуку? — удивился тот.

— Которая тебе лицо закрывает!

Несколько секунд он соображал, что к чему, а затем чуть растерянно пожал плечами:

— Но ведь это и есть мое лицо. А общаться я только мысленно умею, и иначе никак.

Ли Ли окинула его шутливо-осуждающим взглядом. Странное создание продолжало оставаться странным, но теперь оно было ни капельки не страшным, а напротив, очень дружелюбным, что не могло не радовать, и она протянула ему лапу:

— Ладно, пойдем. Познакомлю тебя с дядей. Скоро настанет вечер, и тут будет совсем темно, а в лесу ночью сидеть одному скучно и страшно. И откуда ты только такой взялся?..

— С планеты Айур, — на полном серьезе отозвался Тассадар, следуя за своей новой знакомой.

***

Ли Ли сдержала свое обещание, и уже ближе к вечеру они действительно выбрались из леса на заветную полянку. Дядя Чэнь был, конечно же, был рад тому, кого обнаружила его дорогая племянница, хоть при этом и поражен видом "неведомого существа" и огорчен тем фактом, что дорогой гость не сможет попробовать его знаменитого эля ввиду отсутствия рта, да и потусторонний голос, звучащий прямо в голове, мог кого угодно выбить из колеи. Однако уже к тому времени, как на опушку опустились теплые сумерки, девочка вела себя с пришельцем, как со старым другом: болтала, смеялась и рассказывала истории, что слышала от отца или же видела своими глазами во время путешествий. Но наконец она устала, и, присев у костра, внимательно посмотрела на Тассадара и спросила:

— А поведаешь мне что-нибудь о себе, а? Пожалуйста! А то я тебе только всего выложила!..

— Она еще не надоела тебе? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Чэнь.

— Нет, не надоела. Все мы когда-то были детьми, и нам не стоит об этом забывать, — отозвался тот и повернулся к пандаренке. — Знаешь, Ли Ли, ты могла ты и не напрягаться. Тебе достаточно было вспомнить все эти события, и я бы увидел их вслед за тобой до мельчайшей детали.

— Ну вот, а почему ты сразу мне не сказал? — насупилась она. — У меня же теперь рот онемел от болтовни!

— Я хотел доставить тебе удовольствие. Я же вижу, что тебе приятно рассказывать так, как ты привыкла это делать. — И небрежным движением пальцев он перебросил несколько веток из кучи неподалеку прямо в костер.

— Как?! — воскликнула Ли Ли. — Ты волшебник, наверное?

— Вовсе нет. Каждый из нас такое умеет.

— И все же, как вы это... ай! — Будучи неожиданно поднятой в воздух, она беспомощно задергалась.

— Опусти меня сейчас же! Слышишь? — потребовала она, услышав смех Тассадара и Чэня, который, кажется, был совершенно уверен, что его племяннице это совсем не навредит.

— И следующий раз предупреждай о своих штучках! А то я обижусь! — И, удачно приземлившись, девочка тут же обхватила протосса за руку и прильнула щекой к плечу. — А теперь рассказывай! Я хочу знать!

— Ну что тебе сказать... Как меня зовут, ты знаешь. А родом я с далекой-далекой планеты Айур.

— Очень далекой? 

— Очень-очень. 

— Прямо как эти звезды? — Она ткнула пальцем в густо-синее ночное небо, покрытое молочной россыпью созвездий.

— Даже дальше.

— И как же ты оказался в такой дали от дома?

— Если бы я знал, Ли Ли. — Тассадар вдруг изменился в лице. — Честно говоря, меня больше интересует вопрос, почему я снова жив.

— Жив? — Девочка распахнула глаза, взмахнув длинными ресницами. — А разве ты умирал?

— Увы. А теперь я вернулся к жизни, но в этом непонятном мире, где все такое непривычное и незнакомое.

— Как же так вышло? Ты такой славный! Ты не должен был умирать!

— Я погиб, спасая свой народ... Ты точно хочешь это видеть? — опередил он ее вопрос.

Она вдохнула поглубже и заявила:

— Хочу.

"Я же смелая. Я все выдержу!"

Тассадар положил ей на лоб тяжелую, но, как ей казалось, очень теплую и приятную на ощупь ладонь, и разум Ли Ли тут же наполнился образами: картинками, звуками, ощущениями... Это было настолько захватывающе, что она моментально отдала себя во власть чужих воспоминаний, что были куда реальнее любого сна, пусть даже ясного и цветного.

Они просидели так всего лишь несколько минут, но за это время девочка успела узнать столько, сколько не видела и не слышала за всю свою недолгую, но яркую жизнь. Множество историй о неизведанных мирах вились паутиной, переплетаясь друг с другом, сотни событий, в которых мелькали чужие лица, лились бесконечным потоком, следуя одно за другим. Холодный и черный космос, далекие планеты... кровь, страдания, жестокость, смерть... и обжигающая, ослепительно-режущая вспышка, которая чувствовалась почти физически...

— Ли Ли? С тобой все хорошо?

Она встрепенулась. Видения растаяли, словно туман поутру, и перед ее глазами снова медитировал перед костром дядя Чэнь, а в ушах после грохота и шума пронзительно звенела вечерняя тишина.

— Это было просто ужасно... — всхлипнула она.

Тассадар осторожно смахнул с ее лица соленые капли.

— Я же предупреждал тебя, глупая.

— Нет, что ты. Мне нисколечко не жаль, что я это увидела. Честно, — заверила его девочка и, встав, нежно обняла его за плечи. — Каждая жизнь — это сказка, приключение, и единственное, чего мне жаль, так это того, что иногда кому-то очень-очень хорошему достается очень-очень плохой конец. Это так несправедливо...

— Что же поделать, малыш. Не все сказки бывают добрыми. Такова наша жизнь.

— Я до сих пор не верю в это! Ты жил так далеко, а потом еще и умер... Ведь мы могли никогда не встретиться!

— Но ведь встретились, правда? А зачем теперь вспоминать о том, чего не случилось? — Тассадар прилег, заложив руку под голову, и прижал к себе Ли Ли. — Лучше ложись и смотри на звезды. И думай о том, что хороший конец бывает даже там, где его не ждешь.


End file.
